Mario's Finale
by AssaultVestLatias
Summary: When Luigi gets all the glory by a heroic act, Mario tries to redeem himself. Although, is overhearing a plot to destroy the world going too far?


**Note: I do not own SSBB in any shape or form.**

"LUIGI! LUIGI!," my friends cheer. All thirty of them. I just a stare.

Luigi was a first to enter the door that entered to Final Destination. Every villain was defeated except for Tabuu. Tabuu was a different, though. Once you are killed by him, you cannot say, a, revived. All of us reached dim, empty room with neon blue with white knob. R.O.B detected an evil presence that, a, Tabuu could only possess.

"Who's first," Pit asked. Nobody. Except for this one shaky hand. A white one. It was my brother. A few people raised an eyebrow, but nobody argued. He walked to the door, but I got, a, behind him with my hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, but then turned around to see me.

"Holy cannoli Mario, you scared the pasta out of me."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, Mario," he asked.

"You're not going," I replied.

"What do you mean I am not going? A hole opened up for me for me to shine, Mario. I would rather die a hero than live a coward."

"You can't go."

That was when I was screwed.

"Why not, huh? Tell me! Because I'm weak? Because they're better people for the job like **you**? Well I'm sick of it."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. He voice came out in a calmer tone.

"Look. I'll either die and be ignored like always, or I can get as much recognition as you had.

Had?

Luigi gave me a last hug and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he didn't exactly walk in, but Luigi was more vacuumed into the entrance. Once he was completely in, the door automatically shut.

I ran toward the door, shaking the knob, pounding the door, screaming out Luigi's name. Then, somebody restrained me from the door. I turned around.

"That door isn't going to open, you know," a blue falcon said. "This isn't your fight. If it was yours, you would've had the guts to volunteer. Face it Mario, Luigi maybe more cowardly, but he does it. When you're frightened, you quit."

That hit me hard. Luigi maybe my brother, but I was always the better person. I always saved Peach days before Luigi came, I usually defeated him in brawls, and the town adored me more. Luigi never really got any... Oh. And if he did beat Tabuu he would be as famous as... Me.

"You got a good point there, Falco. Can't do anything now but wait I suppose."

Falco let go meaning that he agreed I guessed. It wasn't the case, though. About half a minute after my conversation, a large, holographic TV appeared above the door, showing the match between Tabuu and Luigi. Luigi was on the left side of the Final Destination course, with Tabuu on the right. There was two weird parts we saw, though. 1.) The TV showed each of the damages to each: Tabuu's in a bar, while Luigi's is in a percent. 2.) Nobody was damaged yet. Three minutes he entered a door, but the two was just talking, which luckily, we can hear.

"What you're doing is a disgrace, Tabuu," my brother screamed.

"I'm sorry," Tabuu chuckled. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that they choose you first. You're weak, Luigi. Marth would've been a better choice. Heck, the twelve-year boy with the sword could have a better shot beating me."

"LOL," Toon Link exclaimed. "Nope!"

"They didn't pick me, I wanted too!"

"Ha heh, heh. HA HA HA. So you're weak **and **stupid? Wow. As a token of your death, I will name my attacks while I use them, so your next brawlers will know what I'm using, deal?"

I guess Luigi knows we're watching him.

"Deal. I'll count to three, and then we shall start the fight."

I saw everybody having some kind of nervous reaction. To hugging, looking away, or subtly fixing their laser (*cough Fox *cough*). But a few of the sensitive ones such as Yoshi, Ice Climbers, and Diddy Kong were asleep supposedly asleep by Jigglypuff. All I do, is stare.

"One... Two..."

Here it goes.

"THREE!"

He started to charge up what he calls the 'Luigi Missile', but when he unleashed his missile, Tabuu dodged it, and glided to the right offscreen.

"Coward," Luigi screamed.

Luigi probably thought that Tabuu might have chickened out, but I just stare.

"SHARK BLADE!"

A large neon blue figure flew across the screen which Luigi was able to air dodge easily. The air figure looked like, well, a shark blade. Tabuu was now on the left side of the stage with Luigi on the right. Luigi charged at Tabuu, but once again he just stood there. Luigi made his first move that made contact. It was his 'Super Jump Punch that made complete contact that you would've known by the sound.

"Go Luigi," Link cheers.

Tabuu's health bar barely moved an inch.

_This can be_ _a problem, _I thought.

"GOLDEN BRACKET!"

Tabuu turned into two golden brackets flew horizontally across the stage. Unfortunately, he was right beside Tabuu, so it was impossible to dodge. The brackets grabbed him and slammed into the floor. He flew into the air after the impact that set off a motion-activated bomb. He flew into the air once again and made a sound that I never wanted to hear.

"Ah hoy hoyee!"

I quickly looked at Luigi's percent. _37%_. He can't be KO'd at 37 percent, can he? But he made the sound. I couldn't stare anymore, with my eyes becoming watery, all could see is Luigi flying offscreen with the gasps of everybody watching drowning the sounds of Luigi's screams.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really pumped for this story, and I think this is the only story I'm going to work on besides a Pokemon story named "ZooBreak" so I hope to release the next chapter in the next month because my phone's service just got cut off and my house doesn't have wi-fi. So I'm able to use laptops from different sources.**

**I was able to think of a good plot here (I hope) since most stuff nowadays is starting to get repeated.**

**I also want to note that I do know that all 32 characters didn't reach this room and all, but I felt that adding the cutscence with Master Hand and Sonic would be too complicated for me, so I decided to cut the cutscene (haha, no) and made my own scene.**

**If you can correct me with the battle scene, then help out and review, and I'll always respond. Or if you just want to say how awesome the fic, do so, and I will still respond.**

**R&R for RR11**


End file.
